E-commerce platforms make resource allocation decisions frequently (e.g., daily, hourly, or even in near real-time). These resource allocation problems are usually approached by solving knapsack problems (KPs), which have been tractable only at a relatively small scale. Optimizing resource allocation decisions at a large scale has been an open technical challenge.